I Know What I Want
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Requested by NotxYourxAveragexGirl. Malachai thinks about his wife, Isaac's sister Leah. Malachai x OFC.


**TITLE: I Know What I Want**

**CHARACTERS: Malachai, Leah [OC], mentions others**

**PAIRINGS: Malachai/OC [Leah]**

**NOTES: NotxYourxAveragexGirl requested of me to write a story with Malachai and a female, so I told her that I would. I don't know if this will turn out perfect, and it might be a little OOC, as I haven't written Children of the Corn in a while. Please forgive any mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Malachai and any others are not mine, nor do I claim they are. Leah is mine, however. Ask before use.**

Malachai turned over in the bed he slept in, lean arm sliding around a female form. He pulled the woman Isaac had joined him to, a marriage, if you will, closer to his shirt-covered chest. He let one dark blue eye open as the sun hit his face. "Mmm…Leah?" He whispered, pressing his face against her short, auburn hair. It smelled of the outdoors. It was a smell he welcomed. "Leah, are you awake?"

"I am now." The girl below him replied, turning onto her back to look up at him. "Malachai…" She smiled. Her greenish-brown eyes sparkled in the light. "I do not know why my brother chose to join us together, but I will never complain about waking up to you."

Malachai smiled softly. Sure, Leah had not been his first choice of women in the small community, but she was Isaac's older sister, and he was Isaac's lieutenant. It was a logical pairing, in any instance. Leah was plain, she and Isaac were close. "I know." He replied shortly before rolling out of the bed. His socked feet hit the floor, and he immediately began to pull on his boots. Another long day was ahead of him. He dusted off his dirty brown pants. Leah had sewn patches on the knees where they had worn out. They were both done in a type of green plaid. His body stiffened when Leah threw both of her arms around his neck, leaning over his back to kiss his cheek.

"Did Isaac tell you what you are to do today?" Leah asked, her breath ghosting over his ear. "He is still waiting for you to make an heir for yourself."

Malachai sighed, hanging his head. His long, red hair fell into his eyes. "I know." His nineteenth birthday was only eleven months away. He was to have a child with Leah before that, per Isaac's orders. But, deep inside, he wasn't sure he was ready to make that commitment to Isaac's sister. Leah herself was only seventeen. Her body seemed to be dwarfed in her brown and white dress. "I…I know."

Leah moved to sit next to Malachai on the bed, kicking her feet against the side of it like a child. "If it is because you see me as unready, do not worry. I am perfectly capable of carrying your child." She gave him a soft smile. "Besides, it is what He Who Walks Behind The Rows would want." Her hand found his, and she clenched it softly. They rested their joined hands on his thigh.

"I understand." Malachai sighed and stood up, dislodging their hands from each other. "Isaac told me that I have to meet him in the chapel. He has some important information for me." He hesitated when Leah stood up to embrace him. Her body was pressed against his warmly. "Leah…"

Leah grinned, eyelids heavy. "I'll join you." She whispered, leaning up to peck his lips softly. "I know Isaac will not mind. I am his only sister."

Malachai nodded silently as he watched her move to yank on a pair of brown boots. He stood still when she moved to stand next to him. Her hazel eyes looked up at him, waiting for something. The redheaded teen awkwardly offered his hand to his wife. "Let us go." He whispered.

Leah smiled as they left their home, heading straight for the chapel that Isaac tended to occupy during the day. She couldn't help but cuddle into his side as they walked. He stiffened at first, but soon grew accustomed to her warmth.

Their meeting with Isaac was the same as any other they had had after their joining. He wanted to see Malachai have an heir with his older sister. It was the only thing he called the two of them in for anymore.

Malachai let himself and Leah back into their shared home, and he immediately sunk into a soft chair. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I can't believe Isaac is getting so fanatical about you and I." He complained softly. "I know that I need an heir soon. I already knew that."

Leah moved toward the chair her husband was in. Her hands found his tense shoulders and she began to rub them. "I know, Malachai. I understand your plight." She kissed the top of his red hair. "But Isaac said that this is the will of the Lord. He wishes us to have a child."

"I know." Malachai spat, standing. He brushed her small hands away when she tried to pull him back. "Leah, I'm not ready for this right now." He finally admitted, his voice annoyed. "I'm not ready to have a child with you. I don't know you well enough."

Leah's face when from surprised to smiling. "I'm your wife now, Malachai. We have a long time to get to know each other." She took both of his hands, though he only let her do it reluctantly. "Malachai…" She smiled at her husband. "I love you."

Malachai drew away from Leah, turning around. He clasped both hands behind his back. "Leah, I'm not sure I'm ready to hear that." He sighed. He could feel Leah's arms encircling his waist. Her head was warm when it rested against his back. "Leah, please."

Leah sighed now, pulling away just enough to speak. "My heart beats only for you." She whispered. "Isaac knew that. That is why he wanted to see you with me." She kissed the spot between his shoulder blades. "Malachai, I have always loved you. It just happened that you became Isaac's right hand man, and I, his sister. We were always meant to be."

Malachai felt a shock run through him. They had planned his joining to be with her? He turned in her arms to see her eyes brimming over with tears. "Leah, please, don't cry." He murmured. A hand cupped her cheek. Why was he suddenly feeling so gentle towards her? Because she'd loved him so long? "Leah, don't cry."

Leah sniffled and buried her face into Malachai's warm chest. "You're angry with me. You don't want to be with me." She didn't pull away, though her voice was incredibly muffled. "I am sorry, Malachai. My heart hurts when I think about you leaving me. Our joining was meant to be, we were a perfect pair. I can produce you a son, a strong son to carry on your legacy. Just allow me to try. I may even convince Isaac to let you stay with me until _my _nineteenth birthday so that you may watch him grow up."

Malachai silenced her words with a soft kiss. "That would be blasphemous, Leah." He held her close, burying his face into her short hair. "I would not want to see the Lord punish you for that kind of blasphemy." He tilted her head up and kissed her once more, passionately and gently. "I know what I want now, Leah. I want you." He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "I love you, as well."


End file.
